


On the Menu

by Yurivil



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, No ships here just occasional found family feels, The party cooks with varying degrees of success, spoilers for entire game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurivil/pseuds/Yurivil
Summary: A collection of various shorts focused around the main party cooking and eating.OrThe guide you didn't need for how to get every recipe in the game.
Kudos: 8





	On the Menu

**Author's Note:**

> Recipe: Sandwich  
> Prerequisites: Obtained naturally through the course of the story.  
> Effect: Heals 10% of max HP to all allies.  
> Likes: Rita  
> Dislikes: None

“Estelle.” She about jumps out of her own skin from hearing her name, and just barely manages to avoid dropping the knife.

Yuri chuckles, either at her at her clumsiness or nervousness, “Relax, a tomato isn’t going to bite.”

“I-I know, I just,” Estelle hesitates and looks to Yuri worriedly, “What if I cut myself?”

Yuri raises a disbelieving eyebrow, “Estelle, I saw you cut a Filifolia _in half_ this morning.”

“That’s different! I know how to use a sword!” She pouts, “And I still feel bad about that…”

“Hey, Karol,” Yuri calls over his shoulder, “What’s easier to cut, a monster or a tomato?”

Karol pauses in his firewood gathering to furrow his brow at Yuri, “Is… Is this a trick question?”

“Nope. Totally serious.”

“Seriously? I mean, obviously a tomato, then. Since it can’t fight back like a monster.”

Yuri turns back to face Estelle, “See? Nothing to worry about. Just do it.”

She frowns, but shifts her focus back to the cutting board, lining up the knife and bringing it down, blade pressing into the flesh of the fruit as she increases the pressure—

There’s a noise somewhere between a _splat_ and a _squirt_. Estelle gasps.

She blinks up at Yuri, looking stunned and more than a little appalled. It’s all he can do to just stare back, biting the inside of his cheek as hard as he can because _she’s never used a knife before_ and _I guess that tomato was overripe_ and _laughing at her would be mean_.

Karol chooses this moment to come back to their makeshift camp, Repede in tow, “Speaking of tomatoes—”

Estelle makes an embarrassed squeak that both interrupts Karol and gets his attention.

“Whoa,” Karol exclaims, eyes going wide, taking in the comically large splattering of red now covering the majority of what was once a white outer dress, “What happened?”

A beat of silence.

“The tomato fought back,” She offers pathetically.

Repede snorts.

And that does it, Yuri dissolves into a fit of laughter that leaves him breathless and in tears.

Estelle does eventually manage to make a sandwich.

Karol somehow manages to get the stains out of her dress.

Yuri can’t remember the last time he laughed so hard.


End file.
